


Worth Waiting For

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: On the morning of her eighteenth birthday Iris woke up to find a yellow lighting bolt etched into the skin of her left wrist. Soulmate!AU.





	Worth Waiting For

At age eighteen everyone wakes up with a ‘soul mark’. A symbol on their wrist that only one other person in the world shares with you. When you found the person whose mark matches yours then you found your soulmate.

On the morning of her eighteenth birthday Iris woke up to find a yellow lighting bolt etched into the skin of her left wrist.

She had hoped to find her soulmate soon after. Most of her friends already had. More than anything she wanted to find the person she was meant to be with. She wanted the love she’d seen others share. To find the person whom she belonged with.  

She waited but he never appeared. When waiting became too hard she started to search. All in vain because she found no trace of him. Found no one who shared the same mark she did on their wrist.

Iris never gave up hope but it became harder and harder as the years passed.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Iris tried to forget about the lighting bolt on her wrist. She does her best to cover it up her mark with strategically placed bracelets or long sleeved shirts. She doesn’t bring up the subject anymore. Her family and friends know better than to press her about it.

For the most part her life is good.

She’s doing well at a job she loves, rising through the ranks of Picture News faster than most cub reporters. She’s got her health. She’s financially secure and owns the apartment she lives in. She has the love of her father and support from friends.

She supposes if this is how the rest of her life will be then she’ll be okay. She’s happy as anyone could possibly be in her situation.

But she can’t get over this nagging feeling that something is missing. One last remaining piece of her life that has yet to slot into place. And it all comes back to the yellow lighting bolt on her wrist and the person who shares the same mark.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then with no warning Iris’s life changes.

One night her editor sends her down to the Central National Bank to cover the story of Captain Cold and Heatwave launching a large scale bank robbery. Iris struggled to make her way through the chaotic streets. All around her scared pedestrians are running from blasts of ice or red hot flames. Police are trying to regain control but failing to stop the diabolical duo from getting away with their scheme.

Iris is preparing to write an article on how CCPD once again failed to apprehend this new breed of criminals plaguing the city.

Then a burst of yellow lighting crackles through the air.

Iris watches in shock as a blur of red comes zipping through the streets. In a matter of seconds Captain Cold and Heatwave’s guns are gone. Both of them struggling to fight against this red blur that moves faster than light. In a blink of an eye the two criminals end up knocked out cold on the crowd.

The red blur stills to reveal a shocking sight. A tall, lean form encased in dark red leather. A mask that covers up his face. The red blur turns out to be a man but one who is capable of impossible feats. The Red Blur calls out to the police to declare that the bad guys are defeated and the city will be safe as long as he’s around. He gives the confused crowd of pedestrians a reassuring smile as he strikes a heroic pose.

Then in a flash of yellow lighting he disappears.

Instinctively Iris’s fingers move to her left wrist. To press through the layers of her coat to where the lighting bolt is etched into her skin. She thinks to herself how similar it is to the gold and white lighting insignia on the dark red costume worn by the Red Blur.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In weeks to come Iris develops a relationship with the new superhero known as The Flash.

It started with her writing articles on him. Keeping the people of Central City informed of how The Flash worked to protect their city. The articles become hugely popular. Ending up on the front page nearly every time. Her editor near demanding she write one every week.

The only way Iris can do this is by hunting down the Meta-Humans she knows the Flash is after. Using her journalist skills she tracks them down, figures out their plans, even deduces how to stop them. And Iris being Iris can’t hold back if people need help. Which is why she might have placed herself in danger on more than one occasion.

This time it had been Weather Wizard. Iris had gone alone to foiled his plans of robbing the C.C. Diamond Exchange. She pulled the alarm just in time to stop the crime but not to get away. In a rage the Weather Wizard had flung a gust of wind meant to push her through the glass windows onto the street below. Iris remembers hitting the glass. The breathless terror of seeing the concrete sidewalk coming up far too quickly.

She would have died in that moment if it wasn’t for The Flash.

All Iris could see was gold lighting. In seconds her impending death disappears. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in close. Before Iris knew it she was standing on top of a roof, safe and far away from the Weather Wizard.

“You should be more careful Miss West.”

Iris found his voice very strange. Very low and it wavered as if his vocal chords were vibrating. Nor could she make out his face, his features seemed to blur into the shadows. The Flash wasn’t taking any chances of her finding out his identity.

“Sorry,” Iris smiled at him breathlessly.  “But I’ve never been good at being ‘careful’.”

The Flash shook his head at her, though whether it was disappointment or amusement she couldn’t tell.

“Now that you’re here,” Iris stepped towards him. “I wonder if you’ll answer a few questions for me.”

Before she could take another step The Flash zipped out of her line of sight up to a higher part of the roof.

Iris gazed up at him both impressed and annoyed.

“You’re very secretive,” Iris called up to him.

“I have to be,” The Flash called back. “To protect the people I love.”

“Your parents? Your friends?” Iris took a guess. “Or perhaps your soulmate?”

He remained silent which Iris took as a 'yes’ on all counts.

Of course, Iris thought, even superheroes have found their soulmates.

“I’m not going to stop by the way,” Iris changed topics. “I will do anything in my power to keep this city safe.”

The Flash disappeared and reappeared this time by the ledge of the building.

“Like trying to figure out my identity?” The Flash asked hesitantly.

“No, you’re safe on that.” Iris smiled at him. “You’re too important to the people of Central. I meant helping you going after the bad guys. I know the risks and I’m willing to take them.”

The Flash sighed in defeat and Iris felt rather proud about that.

“You’re going to need my help,” Iris pressed.

“Yeah,” The Flash nodded in agreement. “I think I will.”

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She helps The Flash from that point on.

He jokes that she is his 'sidekick’ but Iris quickly corrects that 'partner’ is more accurate.

Iris can’t remember a time where she felt more alive. All she’s ever wanted to do was to make a difference. To help keep people safe and to keep evil people behind bars. And it means a lot to know the 'Fastest Man Alive’ needs her help. Despite all of his abilities at the end of the day he needs Iris’s investigative skills to track down the criminals and meta-humans who threaten the peace of the city. She might not have her soulmate in her life but at least she has this.

But after months of working together she still doesn’t know much about the man behind the mask.

The Flash continues to vibrate his vocal cords and his face making it impossible for her to identify him. On the few times they interact The Flash makes certain to keep a wide berth between them. They never get too personal with each other. When they are together they are strictly 'The Flash and Miss West’.

Yet she can’t deny the pull she feels when around him.

Deep down she keeps thinking about the mark on her wrist. She knows its naive to hope. That after all these years of waiting the person who is to be her soulmate turns out to be a superhero. Its the stuff of fairy-tales. Iris has learned the hard way not to hope against reality.

Still, her eyes can’t help but linger on the lighting bolt symbol on his chest.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You really don’t know how to stay out of trouble, do you Miss West?” The Flash sighed out.

Iris knows he means well but she can’t help the breathless giggle escaping her. Not too long ago Iris had taken down the Clock King. The man had been holding her and several officers hostage at CCPD. Iris can’t deny she’d been afraid. Afraid for her father and the other detectives that the crazed maniac holding them hostage was going to kill them. In the end Iris convinced him it be easier to deal with one hostage instead of several. When the two of them were alone Iris took the opportunity to pull a gun on him to disable him.

She was now standing on the rooftop of Picture News recounting the event. Her usual meet up spot with the Flash. She can tell by the sound of his voice that he’s not pleased with her despite him still masking his voice from her.

“I mean it,” The Flash continues. “You should have waited until I arrived.”

“A girl’s gotta be her own hero sometimes,” Iris counters.

The Flash lets his shoulders slump in resignation. Though Iris swear she sees a smile pulling at his lips. She knows deep down he’s rather proud of her.

“I know you’re a hero Miss West,” The Flash agrees, “I’d would just rather you not put your life on the line.”

“Aww Flash, I didn’t know you cared,” Iris teases him.

The Flash doesn’t answer immediately. Instead he zips in closer to her till he’s inches away. Iris feels her breath catch in her throat. Her heart hammering hard in her chest.

He’s never come this close to her before. In all their interactions he always keeps his distance.

“I do care,” The Flash speaks this time with a voice Iris knows is his real voice. “I don’t know what I’d do…Miss West I don’t want….”

Iris takes a risk and grabs his left hand. For the first time since they’ve met The Flash goes completely still.

Her hands move to go up to his shoulders. Despite his slim frame he had surprisingly broad shoulders. Her fingers brushing against the hard leathery surface of his suit. Her body instinctively moving closer to his.

To her surprise The Flash’s hands moved to encircle her waist. His grip firm as if he was afraid she’d slip through his fingers if he let go. Iris glanced up to his lips and not for the first time wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

Sick of always wondering but not doing anything about it, Iris pushed herself forward capturing his lips in a kiss. At first The Flash stilled under the press of her lips but it didn’t take long for him to respond. His mouth moving perfectly against hers. A soft escaping Iris when he nibbled on her lower lip. His tongue slipping easily into her mouth. The kiss was messy and wet and absolutely prefect. The two of them drinking each other in.

They pulled apart when they needed to breathe. Their foreheads pressed together as their breath mingled. Iris’s hand had wandered to Barry’s chest. Her palm pressed against the lighting bolt emblem.

Emboldened by the kiss Iris spoke the words she wanted to say since the moment they met.

“Take off your glove,” Iris whispered.

She sees the fingers of his left hand flex briefly. She wonders if he’s been thinking the same thoughts she has. That the two of them finding each other, working together, and being drawn to each other might mean something more. 

Slowly he tugs the glove off. The red leather peeling away to reveal his hand. He upturns to show his wrist, and there Iris sees the lighting bolt mark on the pale skin.

Iris lets out a choked sob. She’s feeling a million emotions in this moment. Happiness and relief mixed in with frustration and anger. She hates that its taken this long to find him. The years of waiting and hoping with no results. Finally she has found him.

Without saying a word Iris takes off the watch on her left wrist to show her mark that matches his own.

Iris lifts her head up to look at him. For the first time his face is no longer an indistinguishable blur, though still masked she came make out more of his features. She can see the expression of wonder on his face. His eyes, a pale shades of green and blue, entirely focused on the mark on her wrist.

Iris moves to touch him. She’s waited for this moment since she was eighteen years old. To be with her soulmate. Every cell in her body yearning to be closer to him. And she knows he must feel the same way too.

His head then tilts. Like he’s listening to a voice Iris can’t hear. She’s always suspected he has other people helping him. In what capacity Iris has never been able to figure out yet. All she does know is that it couldn’t have come at a worse possible time.

“I need to go,” The Flash is pulling away. “I’m sorry.”

Iris opens her mouth to call him back but he’s already gone.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I should of expected this,” Iris stares down thoughtfully at the drink in her hand. “I’ve always had the worst luck.”

“Don’t start,” Her dad says sternly. “I won’t hear you talk like that.”

Iris sighs but doesn’t speak again. Her eyes glance at the festivities surrounding her. Her dad dragged her out to the annual CCPD Christmas party against her will. She wanted to stay home to continue looking for the elusive Flash, her dad on the other hand felt she needed to get some air. To enjoy life a little. Iris is trying but she knows she’s not doing a very good job of forgetting. 

A week has past since that night on the rooftop.

Iris hasn’t been able to think of anything else since. She’s tried, unsuccessfully, to track down who the Flash is. Using all the information she’s gathered about him to no avail. She feels stuck in limbo now. She can’t go back to what her life used to be, but she can’t go forward at the same time.

“Baby listen to me,” Her dad reaches out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “I know all seems hopeless right now.”

“Dad, my soulmate who I’ve been waiting for turns out to be speed powered superhero.” Iris’s thumb absentmindedly rubs the lighting bolt on her wrist. “I had him for a total of five minutes before he disappeared again.”

“For now,” Her dad reminds her. “Be patient. If the universe wants two people to be together then it has a way of figuring things out.”

Iris feels her throat tighten with emotion. All she can do is squeeze her dad’s hand back as a way of saying 'thank you’. More than anything she hopes he’s right.

“Until then why don’t you get us more of those delicious Christmas cookies.”

“Haven’t you had enough yet?” Iris teases him fondly.

“Its Christmas,” her dad protests, “You’re allowed to get wild on Christmas.”

Iris rolls her eyes but gets up from her chair anyhow. She struggles to make her way to buffet table. The space is packed with policemen and their families. Most of them in various states of drunkenness. Iris has heard more than her fair share of drunken karaoke singing and seen embarrassing attempts at dancing. With a small smile Iris greets those she’s known since she was a child. To the younger rookies who blatantly check her out Iris sends them annoyed glances.

Steps away from the buffet table one of the more drunken party-goers bumps into her. Iris attempts to right herself but she can’t stop her half stumble that results in her knocking into someone else. She feels grateful for the pair of hands that grab her elbows to steady her.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry.” Iris pulls herself upright again. “I didn’t mean to…”

Iris’s voice trails off when she notices the blue-green eyes she’s been dreaming of every night this week.

She allows herself to take a good look at him. The man behind the mask. He has the same tall and lean body. Now she can see his auburn brown hair, the freckles across the bridge of his nose. He’s handsome in a boyish way and kind looking, and everything Iris hoped him to be.

And he’s smiling at her like she’s the most wondrous thing he’s ever seen.

“Ah, sorry about that Iris!” Captain Singh comes up between them. “I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s okay Captain,” Iris assures him but she can’t keep her eyes off her soulmate.

“I see you’ve met Barry Allen our newest CSI,” Captain Singh claps Barry’s shoulder. “Barry this is Iris West, Detective West’s daughter.”

“Hi Iris,” Barry’s eyes looks at her like he’s afraid she’ll disappear.

“Hi Barry,” Iris finds herself smiling up at him.

Thankfully Captain Singh moves off leaving the two of them alone.

Without hesitance Iris reaches out for his left hand. Happiness spreading through her to see the lighting bolt mark on his wrist. He’s here, finally after waiting for so many years. He’s finally here in front of her.

“Where did you go?” Iris lets go of his hand to look up at him sternly. “You made me wait a week.”

“I’m sorry,” Barry sweeps a nervous hand through his hair. “I had to go to Star City for awhile. Superhero stuff you know.”

Iris hums thoughtfully which seem to put Barry more on edge.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Barry rushes forward. “I honestly didn’t think we’d find each other. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.”

“I do know,” Iris relents to give him a smile that has Barry’s shoulders sagging in relief.

“I wanted it to be you,” Barry’s hand reaches out to grab her hand. His eyes staring at the mark on her wrist with no small amount of happiness. “All this time we’d been working together. I wanted it to be you so badly.”

He then surprises her when he lift her hand up to softly kiss the mark on her wrist.

“Me too,” Iris says honestly.

This, Iris thinks to herself, was worth waiting for.


End file.
